


The End and The Beginning

by ravenuchiha512



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Good Uchiha Sasuke, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Post-War, SasuHina Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenuchiha512/pseuds/ravenuchiha512
Summary: "For my brother, who you killed, my family you took from me, and my village that you destroyed. I swear, I will end you, demon."What was she supposed to do when their greatest protector became their greatest enemy?AU where Naruto did not befriend the Kyuubi and forcefully kept him under control. Set before boruto and after shippuden. One-shot.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The End and The Beginning

* * *

It was all burning. Everything they had built, everything they had loved, everything they had nurtured, it was all burning in a great blaze, leaving behind nothing but destruction. And she was at the epicenter of all of it. She couldn't remember what had went wrong. It was just supposed to be a normal day with her beloved husband and suddenly everything had gone wrong. They had gotten married in spring a year before, and things had been so good for the both of them.

They had bought a small home, she was finally a heiress to her clan, and he was just inches away from becoming the 7th hokage and achieving his dream. Life was finally beautiful. And then it had all crashing down because of a single moment.

It was a sunny sunday morning and they were both free and lying in bed together, when Naruto suddenly felt hot and sweaty and clammy all of a sudden. She became worried but he just smiled and told her not to worry. He had gotten up and walked to the restroom, but before he could enter, he was on his knees coughing up blood, and his temperature was off the roof.

Hinata panicked and ran close to check on him, but she was horrified at the sight she saw. Her husband's whiskers had grown rugged, his canines were becoming sharper, and his eyes were a dark red. He was in agonizing pain, and she tried to use medical jutsu on him to try and ease him but nothing worked. With a lot of will, he lifted up his shirt and he knew something had gone wrong. The nine-tails seal was completely broken, and he didn't know what to do.

Hinata saw him cough up even more blood and she felt dread like she had never felt before. But all of it came to a screeching halt when her husband had looked up at her and told her to run. She didn't know that it would be the last time she would look at him as himself. She told him she wasn't going anywhere, but she also knew something had gone terribly wrong when he started snarling and growling, and red chakra started seeping through his body.

She tried to come closer to him, but a frightening roar stopped her in her track. Naruto had looked at her with all the love he could muster and begged her to run away, or he would end up doing something he would he die regretting. In the end, she had done what he had said. She ran outside, but not to escape but to find Kakashi or anyone else that could help her.

She ran out into the streets in her sleeping pajamas, but before she could find anyone, a terrifyingly loud roar erupted from their house, and the sound was loud enough that it shook the entire village. From that point on, everything went straight to hell. In a matter of hours, death and destruction took hold of the hidden leaf.

Naruto's seal had gone haywire and it resulted in the demon fox killing him from the inside and taking over his body and powers. Konoha's finest leaped into battle at the first call, but all were shocked when they saw that their enemy was their greatest protector. Kakashi and the others, they couldn't move their bodies or gather the will to kill their most trusted and loyal friend, and their hesitance led to them having their lives taken by the demon fox, who had done the deed without mercy.

The entire rookie 9 tried and failed to match the unfathomable power of the demon fox who was free from all chains, and could not be controlled. Their only hope was the Uzumaki's rival and his whereabouts were unknown. By some stroke of luck, Hinata was among the few who had somehow survived the slaughter, and had gone into hiding.

She was numb with the pain of seeing all her loved ones die. She had seen her comrades, her clan, her father and sister, ripped apart in-front of her eyes. And it was all the more painful when it was her husband's body that was doing all of it. She was helpless and wished for death so that she could be reunited with the love of her life in the afterlife. But the demon fox didn't kill her, instead he had just grinned at her and told her that he would deal with her after killing everyone else.

But not all hope was lost, especially not when the news of the destruction of the hidden leaf reached the ears of the last Uchiha.

* * *

Hinata had become emotionless and lifeless after everything. She had been forcefully imprisoned in her house by the demon fox, he had cackled and laughed when he told her that she would have a beautiful view from her window to watch Konoha burn. Her life was over, all strength had left her body, and she was just a hollow walking corpse.

She was lying on her bed, listening to the screams outside, the loud explosions, she could hear the wails and cries of the ones being killed, and the maniacal laughter of the murderer. She was wishing for a swift death when a dark portal suddenly appeared infront of her. Taking her by surprise, she backed against the bed wall, in fear of whatever entity was doing this.

But just as her fears grew, they suddenly became nothing when the Last Uchiha stepped through the portal. It was him, the brother of her husband. His greatest rival, and best friend. The only man that wielded the power to compare to the Uzumaki. Last of the Uchiha blood, and possessor of the eternal mangekyo and the godly rinnegan. It was Sasuke Uchiha. And he was finally here.

"S-Sasuke-kun" She didn't notice the tears that had started running down her face, she didn't notice the hopeful smile that came on her lips. All she saw was him standing before her. Sasuke's eyes turned towards her, and she leaped into his chest. She cried her heart out, leaving nothing in her eyes. They had never been friends, just mere acquaintances, but now. Now, he was all she had left of the village she loved.

She felt his arms embracing her, and his warmth reaching her. For the first time since everything had gone wrong, she felt safe, she felt comforted, she felt hope.

"He won't get away with this, Hinata. I promise you. He will pay for the lives he took and he will pay for killing my friend" She sobbed into his chest when she heard his voice, and she became aware that he was in just as much anguish as her. He had already felt the pain of losing his family once before, and now he had once again lost all his loved ones, and there was nothing he could do to bring them back. At that moment, Hinata felt a bond. A bond of shared pain and hurt with the Uchiha.

"H-He is u-using N-Naruto-kun...S-Sasuke-kun, I beg y-you, s-stop him" Her pleas were muffled from his chest but he heard them loud clear, she knew that. She felt his embrace tighten before she heard his voice in her ear.

"Leave this place, Hinata. It's not safe. I will battle him alone" Hinata knew she couldn't refuse him, she wasn't foolish enough to interfere in this fight of the colossus, she'd only get in Sasuke's way and make more problems . But at the same time, she also couldn't let him go without speaking the one thing in her heart.

"P-Promise me" Sasuke heard her say softly.

"What-" He heard more tears on his chest, as she wept and spoke in a heartbroken tone.

"P-Promise me you'll come b-back...y-you're the o-only one I have l-left, S-Sasuke-kun...promise m-me you w-will come back to me" Sasuke was taken back by the pain and anguish in her soft voice. He could sense how much she wished for his life and it surprised him. After he felt all the chakras of his friends and comrades from team 7 snuff out, he had accepted the fact that once more, he was completely alone, with no purpose to live. So watching and hearing the words this woman, in his arms, spoke with so much heart and emotion. It made him realize that, maybe he hadn't lost everything just yet.

Place a hand on her nape, he pulled her back and looked deep into her soul, he made a vow the moment he saw her watery lavender eyes, he saw the look on his deceased friend's wife and he vowed to himself. He wouldn't let anyone put a finger on her. He couldn't give up, he couldn't die just yet, not when he had someone who was depending on him. And not just for himself, but also because of his friend.

Naruto Uzumaki had spent his entire life fighting for Sasuke Uchiha. Protecting him when the Uchiha himself wanted only death, and destruction. Countless times had Naruto Uzumaki surrendered his own life in order protect the life of his best friend. Sasuke Uchiha owed his life to that man. And now he was gone, but the love of his life was still here, and he owed it to his brother and best friend, to protect her. And he would.

"I swear to you, Hinata, when all of this is over. I will come for you" His words carried strength and determination, he did not feel a shred of fear, he could not allow himself to feel afraid, now that he knew he had a promise to protect. Hinata smiled softly at his words. "Go now, he's coming".

The next moment she was out of the house and was leaping away from the burning village and towards the boundary walls, glancing back, she could see the demon dashing towards Sasuke's chakra. With tears leaving her eyes, she turned back forward and just prayed for Sasuke's protection.

Sasuke slowly walked outside the small house, now that Hinata was gone, he could truly let out the rage and hatred he had felt, when he seen the dead bodies of his fellow comrades. The brutal way Kakashi and Sakura's bodies had been mutilated, they were all he could see. And he knew the demon had took advantage of the love and trust all of them shared for Naruto. He knew they would hesitate to attack their own friend's body.

His sharingan flared a bloody red at his own thoughts, the others might've been too compassionate to attack Naruto's body, but not him. He knew Naruto like they didn't. He knew that the Uzumaki would've wished for them to stop him with everything they had. Naruto himself had once threatened to break every bone in the Uchiha's body if it would stop him from going to Orochimaru. So Sasuke knew what his brother would've wished for. He wouldn't have wished for him to spare him so the demon could kill more people.

Sasuke would end this.

"Ah! The Uchiha brat finally decides to show up! Only after I've finished slaughtering all your friends!" Sasuke stood face-to-face with the demon, who looked like his friend. Just the thought of the fox using and manipulating and corrupting Naruto's body was making him burn with anger.

"You bastards should've known, that a mere child couldn't dare to stop me! After the war, you all have grown weaker and soft! It was only a matter of time before the seal weakened! I just had to wait and bide my time for the right moment! And now that I'm finally free, I am stronger then ever! With my own power and Naruto's sage chakra, I am unstoppable! Not even you with your eyes can stop me, Uchiha!" the demon fox cackled loudly with his proclamations, sending waves of chakra with just his words. While the Uchiha remained silent, and just proceeded to take out his sword, his eyes flashing a menacing crimson and purple.

"Oh, so you want to fight! Come at me then, Uchiha! I'll kill you and then I'll kill Naruto's sweet little wife that you allowed to esca-" The demon's words were cut off when the Uchiha spoke in a low and dark tone.

"For my brother, who you killed, my family you took from me, and my village that you destroyed. I swear, I will end you, demon".

Wasting not a moment, the Uchiha dashed forward and the battle started.

* * *

It had been a few hours now, she was quite some distance away from the village, sitting against the stump of a broken tree, she had her knees to her chest and was slowly shedding tears. The explosions had stopped awhile ago, the sun had gone down and the stars were now shining, with the moon out bright.

'Where are you' her heart trembled after every blink and Sasuke wasn't before her. She was in anguish, in pain, her body shook with fear each time that thought came in her mind. He had to come, he was Sasuke Uchiha, he couldn't just die and leave just like that. He was a fighter and a survivor. Nothing in this world could hold him down.

He couldn't leave her. She had lost everyone else, she had lost her friends, her family, and her beloved husband, she couldn't afford to lose him. He was the only one left. The only remnant of her village, Naruto and everyone else, was him. So she prayed to any god that would hear her cries, to bring the Uchiha back alive.

A small rustling among the forest caught her ears, her head snapped up as she looked up. She couldn't activate her dojutsu on the chance that it could be the demon and he would immediately sense her chakra, she just sat on the spot and kept listening to the various sounds. A sharp gasp left Hinata's lips when she heard the sound of heavy steps, like someone was dragging his/her body to walk. She immediately stood up as the steps came closer and closer.

But the moment the unknown figure came into view, she cried tears of joy and relief.

Sasuke Uchiha had won, ending the slaughter of the Nine-tailed fox. He was beaten bloody and bruised, his clothes were torn from various places, and he was limping heavily. His rinnegan eye was closed and the normal crimson sharingan was not just a sharp black orb. But still, he was alive.

She watched as he came closer to her and stopped when he was a few feet away. Leaning against a tree, he looked at her with eyes full of emotion, into her teary eyes. When a soft smile slowly arose on the Uchiha's lips.

"It's...It's over" His words moved her body, bringing her closer to him, closer until she was in his embrace once more, this time tears of happiness escaped her eyes. He weakly put his arms around her and returned the warm embrace.

"But...the leaf is no more. We no longer have a home, Hinata" Hinata could hear the pain in his voice at losing their home. But for some reason, she couldn't feel the sadness she should've felt. She felt light and free. All the innocent lives that had been taken, had been avenged, their souls at peace, and that was all that mattered. And as for the two of them, well she didn't worry too much. Looking up into his eyes full of concern and worry, she just smiled and spoke a few words.

"L-Let's go someplace f-far away, Sasuke-kun...away f-from all the pain and death...we have f-fought enough...Let's go s-somewhere w-we never have to fight again".

The Uchiha listened to her words, and looked at her smile, and he came to a realization. Maybe she was right. He had fought his whole life, he had fought for friendship, for revenge, for vengeance. Now it was time to rest. So with a small smile on his lips, he just gave her a nod.

That night, marked the end of the Hidden Leaf village. When ninjas from the neighboring nations came, they found a village burned to the ground, with bodies of all the villagers and the shinobi who fought to protect it. They couldn't find the source of the destruction, but they knew it had to be something terrifying.

The few ones that had survived miraculously, the Kazekage had taken them in and gave them a home in the hidden sand. All the bodies were marked and identified, Gaara had ordered a huge chunk of the hidden sand to be remade for the graves of the departed. After it was done, all the bodies of the ninjas of Konoha were laid to rest, among which included the body of his first ever friend, Naruto Uzumaki, and his comrades.

Gaara stood before his friend's grave, quietly watching him, pondering on his thoughts, when a ninja landed behind him.

"Kazekage-sama".

"Speak".

"All the bodies have been found and id'd, except two, my lord".

"Hm, who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata, traces of their blood were found in Konoha but no signs of their bodies".

For months after that, the Kazekage sent scouts to different nations to try and search for the two missing shinobi. For years, all nations tried their hardest to find the last heirs of the Uchiha and Hyuga clan. But it seemed like they had just disappeared into thin air. And after years of failed scouting missions, the two were declared dead and two more body-less graves were added to the Leaf ninja cemetary.

* * *

**A few years later**

Up in the mountains of the Land of rainbows, free of any predators or ravenous animals, cut off from the world of man, above the harsh and cold winds, underneath the bright sun amidst plains of orchards filled with flowers and fruits and vegetables, a modest sized house resided. It was a beautiful house, made with love and care.

Inside, a beautiful dark-haired woman had just woken up from a long dream. It was a recurring one, one that she had seen countless times. The first few times, it was a nightmare for her, bringing back all those dreadful memories from five years ago, bringing back to the forefront of her brain, all that had ended that night. But now, now it was a beautiful dream, because it would remind her of the one thing she had gained that night.

Stretching out on the futon, she felt the absence of her love. It seemed like he was already up. It was time to get up, she thought to herself, today was a big day. She had big news that she had to share with her beloved husband and today was the day she would do it. Getting up from the bed, she went to the restroom and freshened up.

After getting ready, she came down the stairs, she heard the sounds of groans and punches and kicks being thrown. A soft smile came on her lips. 'They just can't stop themselves, can they' she smiled thinking to herself. Walking through the wooden house, filled with small trinkets and items they had salvaged the night before their departure, she stepped out of the house, where she could see endless fields filled with food that she and her husband had grown themselves.

She couldn't stop the smile that reached her ears, when she saw her husband sparring and training with their five year old son. With a fiery personality, wild blonde hair, and beautiful blue eyes, he was the spitting image of the man she had once loved. After they had left, she had discovered that she was one month pregnant. And needless to say, the next eight months were difficult and hard, but they were all worth the trouble the moment she met her beautiful little boy.

Her companion and love did not once voice out the fact that she had given birth to the son of another man. Instead, he showered him with all the love he had, for he was a piece of his own brother, and living and walking memory of him, someone to carry his legacy. He had told her the day her son was born, that he would raise him like his own son, and he would never let him forget how much he loved him.

And so, the two had done what they had decided that night. Along with their blond haired, whiskered newborn son, they had left the world behind and found a home where nobody else was. A place to start their own life, a life of peace. And it was, she thought remembering all the memories, life was so beautiful and peaceful now that it was just them.

After that night, she had quickly fallen in love with her dark-haired savior. And how could she have not? He was her savior, her protector, her friend, her light in the darkness, her guider, he was everything she wished he was. And she loved him with all her being, she loved him like she had never loved anyone else.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san, did you see that, I can make a shadow clone now! Isn't that cool?! Otou-san taught me how to make a shadow clone!" Her memories disappeared, and was brought back to reality when she saw her boy running towards her with a huge smile on his face, crashing into her legs and looking up at her with eyes full of admiration and love. The woman just smiled and stroked his blonde hair lovingly.

"I did see that, you're getting stronger, and soon you'll be just as strong as otou-san, my little Boruto" His name came from the names of two men she had loved in the past. Her past protector, Naruto Uzumaki and her beloved cousin, Neji Hyuga.

"Really?! But Otou-san is the strongest, I could never be as strong as him!" A warm hand softly landed on his head, as he turned his head and glanced up, finding his father looking down at him with a proud smile.

"You want to know what I think, Boruto? I think you will become a shinobi far stronger then me when you grow up" The little boy just gasped and spoke many loud things, most of which the two parents ignored, it wasn't the boy's fault, it was in his blood to be boisterous and loud. The man and woman looked at each other, with eyes overflowing with love.

"Anata" She still wasn't used to how fast he could make her blush like a little girl with just a single word. Even after five years, each time she looked at him, it felt like she fell in love all over again. But at that moment, she also realized that she had to tell him. She wouldn't have the courage later, and if anything happened, she would deal with it.

"S-Sasuke...I have something to tell you, something important" His smile disappeared when he heard the tone of concern and nervousness in her voice. He immediately held her hands and looked at her.

"Is everything alright" Hinata,at this moment, couldn't stop the shy smile that came onto her lips, as she brought his hands and placed them on her stomach, she blushed and looked up into his eyes that were now wide and in shock, she watched as the realization set in. Suddenly all the events of the past weeks came spiraling back. Her sickness, the weird nausea, the sudden vomiting, cravings for food at random times. How could he not see this coming?

"We might need to start making some more room in the house" Her words, brought a feeling in Sasuke he didn't think he could feel, he felt a tear escape his eye and fall down his face, as he suddenly laughed, laughed with a laughter full of true happiness. Hinata was over the moon at how her husband had was reacted, seeing him like this, so overjoyed, it was what he deserved, after all the hardships in his life.

Little Boruto was quiet and looking at his father with an inquisitive stare, surprised at the way his father was acting. He knew his father didn't really smile that much, only on some rare occasion, but now he was full on laughing and also...crying, to his shock.

"Kaa-san, why is Otou-san acting like a weirdo?" He asked softly tugging at his mother's dress. She just lovingly smiled at him, as she picked him up.

"Well, because he just found out that our family will be increasing...you're going to be a big brother soon, Boruto" Boruto's eyes widened in wonder and surprise. And the next moment he was in his father's arms, laughing and kicking in excitement just like his father.

Sasuke stepped forward and with one arm carrying Boruto, and with the other embraced his beautiful wife. Looking at her with his eyes full of tears, he smiled and spoke from the heart.

_"Thank you for loving me and giving me a reason to live, Uchiha Hinata"._

So even though that fateful night marked the end of the hidden leaf village, it marked the end of a generation and an era.

It was also the night where a new beginning for Uchiha Sasuke and Hinata Hyuga started.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My first upload on Ao3. Tell me in the comments what you think, and subscribe for more.
> 
> More of these will be uploaded in the coming days. 
> 
> So thank you for reading and hope you enjoy.


End file.
